The Outcast Shaman
by shaman kitsune of wind
Summary: What if each of the Mankin Crew got rejected by their families for their shamanic abilities? And what if one person took it further, or even, too far? first story! be mercifulR


1 The Outcast Shaman

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or any of its characters. However, any OC'S are mine.**

Chapter One

**Yoh's P.O.V. **

"Ah, finally, I got away from Anna and her training and can take a peaceful walk at the park." thought Yoh. After a few minutes, he sat down on a rock in front of a calm lake. He was just about to take a nap when he heard something and saw a flicker of red through the leaves. Thinking it was Anna, he started to apologize, "Anna I'm so sorry I was tired from all the training and needed a walk and I'm so sorry please don't hurt me!" When out popped a ... legless, floating clown? "Huh?" thought Yoh. The clown was your basic red-nosed, white from make-up face painted clown with red curly rods of hair sticking out one on each side of his head. And then the clown, of all things, started to wiggle his fingers in Yoh's face. "You can't see me, you can't see me." he chanted "Yes I can."Yoh said. The clown froze and turned white. "Repeat that please?" "I can see you." "Just a second" the clown said and vanished. Five seconds later he reappeared with a girl, this time. She had shoulder length black hair and was wearing a pilot's helmet from old movies, a brown jacket, and was legless and floating as well. "Yeah right, like he can see us." she said and started to wiggle her fingers in Yoh's face too. "What is up with you people?" asked Yoh, confused. "Why wouldn't I see you? And why don't you have legs?" looking at the clown and pilot. The clown who was looking quite smug, while the pilot could be mistaken for a reeaally good statue if it weren't for the fact that she had no legs. "Well," said the pilot, regaining articulation, "If you can see us, you must be confused. Well I'm going to say this straight out, we're ghosts." And for probably the first time in his life, Yoh screamed.

**Horo horo's P.O.V.**

"Fooood, must have fooood."Horo horo had woken up at 7:00 A.M., Pilica was blowing her new whistle and training him like there was no tomorrow, and Horo horo was so hungry, he didn't even notice. Then one of his super stupid ideas hit him. "Why don't I do the monkey made you look trick and run for food?" he thought. So, ten seconds later, Horo horo said, "Look! A giant tailed grasshopper!" Pilica looked, and Horo ran, but turned around and saw Pilica on his tail. But he knew that, thanks to Pilica's hell training, he was way faster than her and cranked it up a notch. Ducking for cover in a cluster of bushes. Taking a rest stop, Horo horo thought he heard an incoherent noise. Dusting himself off, he followed the noise and found a tiny floating girl with a lily pad hanging over her. "Wow, she can float, and she's so small too." Reaching out to touch her, his hands went right through, "Aww, it's just a hallucination." The girl changed considerably, her face darkening like a brewing storm. Horo horo had begun to walk away when ... he slipped. Hitting his head as all anime characters do, he looked for the cause and saw ice! It was the middle of August and he had just slipped on ice! Looking around, he saw the girl suffering from a giggling fit. "Hey! That's not funny!" shouted Horo horo angrily. "But that means it was no hallucination..." mumbled Horo, subconsciously rubbing his head. "Cool. What's your name?" he asked. "Korikor kakio."the girl replied. "Huh?" _"Kororo" _"Nice name. What are you?"_ "A kokopokkur. That's a type of spirit." _"... Do you know where I can get some_- _WHAT! A SPIRIT!"

**Ren's P.O.V.**

"I will be the best. I must be the best." chanted Ren as he continued to shadow box with weighted arms. "Ren! That's quite enough!" shouted his sister Jun. Ignoring her, Ren continued, but now with double the amount of weight. Giving up, Jun left the room. "At this rate, he'll die before evening," said a booming voice. Ren, who was quite used to his father's silent steps replied, "I am not weak." In a stony voice. "You heard me?" said the voice, this time seeming much less

booming. Curious as to what his wretched father was playing at, he said " Of course I can Father." (The last with distaste). Ren stopped and turned, to meet someone who clearly was not his father. He looked like an ancient Chinese warrior, and a strong one too. He had the customary armor and weapon. The only thing missing were his... legs. He was floating and instead of legs, he had a curving trail of some substance or other. Automatically, he assumed a fighting stance. "Who-no what, are you?" Ren asked. "I am Bason," he replied, "and I have resided in this place for 570 years." "Then you're a..." Ren started. Bason nodded. "A ghost."

Yoh, Horo, and Ren are training to be warriors.(Ren means to be the best warrior ever, by the way)

Shadow boxing is when you punch "at your shadow" as training

R&R and be merciful, its my first story! and, they should meet up by, at the latest, the 3rd chapter.


End file.
